Isla Sorna: A Dino's Life
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: This is a story I made due to being so inspired by my friend DarkKnights. This is a documentary story that follows the lives of some of the dinosaurs that live on Isla Sorna. Read and Review, please.
1. Prologue

**Isla Sorna: **

**A Dino's Life**

**Summary****: This documentary story follows the lifestyles of several important dinosaurs as they go through the various hardships of life while trying to survive in a land full of inevitable events. **

**Disclaimer: All rights to Jurassic Park belong exclusively to Universal Pictures.**

**Copyright is strictly forbidden.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue**

Isla Sorna, an enormous, highly populated island. Also known by many as Site B, Isla Sorna is truly an astonishing location. For many years, this island has been used by InGen, a company that was most known for experimenting with dinosaur DNA, using it to recreate the prehistoric creatures as living, modern day animals.

But more recently, due to various disasters that occurred with the creation of deadly and bloodthirsty dinosaurs, the InGen labs that were stationed on the island were shut down, never to be used again.

Since then, the island itself has been used as a home for the various dinosaurs that thrive there, along with other more modern creatures such as birds, mammals and small reptiles.

Dinosaurs like sauropods, hadrosaurs, tyrannosaurs, and even ceratopsians all lived on the island, among other varieties.

Somewhere deep within a lush, tropical jungle, a gathering of small plant eating dinosaurs called Dryosaurs were grazing on the freshly grown ferns that grew around the area. These dinosaurs were commonly known for coming here every once in a while to feed, as well as socialize among one another. They mainly share these areas with other herbivores like Camptosaurus, another common visitor of the jungle, but there were hardly any around at this time.

Unfortunately, today's feeding day was not going to end well for these dinosaurs. As somewhere nearby, a predator was lurking in the shadows, watching with anticipation.

This predator was none other than a male Ceratosaurus, a Late Jurassic carnivore, as well as the Dryosaur's natural enemy. At about 10 feet tall, 24 feet long and weighing over 500 kg, Ceratosaurus is a Dryosaur's worst nightmare. He quietly watched the herd from afar, waiting for the right time to strike. He slowly followed their movements, making sure to keep a close eye on them.

Once he was ready, the Ceratosaur went charging out in the open, roaring loudly to scare the herbivores into a panic. Acting on their instincts, the Dryosaurus herd began running through the jungle, with the Ceratosaur hot on their trail. The herbivores let out screeches of alarm, warning other nearby Dryosaurs to escape from their pursuer.

The Ceratosaurus kept up his pace, keeping them on the run. Little did the plant-eaters know that they were being chased into a trap. Because Ceratosaurus wasn't just a hunter, he was a pack hunter.

An organized pack hunter at that. As soon as the time was right, he started to slow down before coming to a complete stop and letting out another loud roar. Suddenly, a second male Ceratosaurus came rushing out from some bushes up ahead, forcing the herd to change direction. These two Ceratosaurs were brothers, and they always worked together.

The second Ceratosaurus kept the herd moving, driving them towards the more open area of the jungle, being joined shortly by his twin. They were driving them directly into the range of another, more older brother.

Upon hearing his brothers call to him, a third, more bigger and dark green Ceratosaurus soon emerged from his hiding place and made his move, snatching up one Dryosaur into his jaws and killing it before proceeding to stomp on two more, using his weight to crush them. Before long, the rest of the Dryosaurs were gone. Afterwards, he was joined by his two brothers.

This Ceratosaur was known as Sid, and he was the largest of his kind, being over 40 feet long and weighing in at about 7 tons. But unlike his two brothers, he had two horns on his nose rather than one. Many years ago when he was a hatchling, Sid had lost his parents to a deadly Carcharodontosaurus. And since then, he has longed to avenge the deaths of his parents, no matter the cost. The only family he had left were his brothers, whom he was fiercely protective of.

Having succeeded in catching their prey, the Ceratosaur family began to feast of on their hard earned prizes.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Up in the more open and widespread areas of the island, a herd of hadrosaurs was gathered down by the wetlands, which was where they spend most of their day. The herd mostly consisted of dinosaurs like Parasaurolophus, Edmontosaurus and Corythosaurus.

Hadrosaurs were most known around Isla Sorna for their duck like snouts, as well as the loud vocal noises they made when communicating with each other. Even though they had no means of defense, they relied mainly on the superior numbers of their herds to stay protected. Aside from this, they were also very social, as they often interacted with other herbivores around the island besides their own kind.

Most members of the herd were on lookout while the rest were busy grazing on the lush vegetation that was grown near the water. The youngsters in particular stayed close to their parents for protection. But on the other hand, a young male Parasaur had chosen to wander off on his own, going unnoticed by the rest of the herd.

The young herbivore was unaware of the dangers that lurked around this area, primarily carnivores. But since he was curious, he was eager to find out more about his new surroundings. Arriving down by a riverbank, the Parasaur decided to take a drink to quench it's thirst.

But he unknowingly made the mistake of wandering into the territory of a not so friendly dinosaur. His drinking was interrupted by the sound of a roar coming from nearby. He looked up to see a Suchomimus making it's way towards him. The carnivore snarled at the herbivore, warning him to get out of it's territory.

On cue, the plant eater went running off, with the carnivore chasing it away. Giving off one last roar as a signal to any nearby trespassers, the Suchomimus has ceased it's pursuit before turning and walking off.

Suchomimus was a large Spinosaurid dinosaur that lived in the Mid Cretaceous period. This 40 foot carnivore, unlike most of the predators on Isla Sorna, mainly fed upon fish rather than killing and eating other dinosaurs, as it's teeth and jaws were not designed for grappling with large prey when compared to Tyrannosaurus. Instead, when hunting, it mostly stood near the water, waiting for unsuspecting fish to swim close to the shore.

Upon spotting a large fish swimming by, the Suchomimus reached down and snapped up the fish into it's mouth, tossing it onto the shore before proceeding to kill and eat it. Meanwhile, a pair of Abelisaurids known as Rugops stood nearby in the distance, waiting patiently and quietly for leftovers. They know better than to mess with larger and more dangerous carnivores, and as such they choose to steer clear of them.

While Rugops mostly lived in groups, these two were mates, and they always traveled together no matter where they went. The female was pregnant, and she would need a place to make a nest where she could lay her eggs soon. The male stayed by her side, making sure that nothing would happen to her.

All the while, the Suchomimus had just now finished eating it's fill. Afterwards, it went walking off to find a place to rest, completely ignoring the two Rugops as they wandered over to the feast on the remaining leftovers.

In the meantime, the hadrosaurs were still busy grazing. However, the herd leader, a male Edmontosaur had suspected that something was wrong. He looked around the area cautiously, checking for signs of danger.

The herd had no idea that they were being watched by two predators. Watching them from afar with killer intent were two female Albertosaurus, 33 foot long Late Cretaceous predators. Albertosaurs were apex predators. While being more smaller and lighter than their cousin Tyrannosaurus, Albertosaurs, like most Tyrannosaurs, were smart predators. These individuals had been quietly stalking the herd for quite a while, with their sights set on one particular target. Somewhere within the herd was a sick male Edmontosaur.

Snarling with hunger, the Albertosaurs began to move towards the herd, relying on their sense of smell in order to single out the sick one. But at the last minute, a Corythosaur catches sight of the predators and let's out a warning call, signaling to the herd that danger was approaching. This led the rest of the herbivores to make a break for it.

Seizing the opportunity, the Albertosaurs rush after the herd, keeping an eye out for their victim. They bide their time as they chase them, waiting until the sick one comes into view. If they were going to do this, they wanted to do it just right.

The Edmontosaur himself was trying the best he could to keep up with the herd. Despite being sick, he could not afford to lose them. With the Albertosaurs catching up, he had to put all his effort into it. But the carnivores would not allow a potential meal to escape that easily.

As soon as the Albertosaurs caught up, they maneuvered around the Edmontosaur, running alongside him from both sides to get in a good strike. The herbivore attempted to avoid them by steering to the right. But that left him open to an attack from behind as one of the predators sank her deadly jaws into the plant eater's tail, severely wounding him before moving on to gripping it's right leg. The other Albertosaur moved up front and grasped the herbivore by the neck. The Edmontosaurus called to the herd for help, but to no avail. The carnivores kept their hold on the struggling dinosaur, refusing to let go. The Albertosaur that was clutching his neck tightened her jaws, sinking her teeth in even deeper.

In due time, the Edmontosaurus was unable to hold out any longer due to his wounds, leading him to collapse to the ground, where he slowly died from blood loss.

Loosening their grips on the now dead herbivore, the two carnivores began to feed upon their newly acquired meal, tearing off chunks of meat piece by piece.

But in the middle of their meal, they were disrupted by an aggressive roar. The Albertosaurs looked up to see a Carnotaurus approaching from behind, having been attracted by the smell of blood that came from the carcass.

Carnotaurus was a large abelisaurid, a cousin to the Rugops. It's name comes from the two large, bull-like horns on it's head, stationed above it's eyes. While the Carnotaurs mainly prowled through the dense forests on Isla Sorna, this one was drawn out to the wetlands by the Albertosaur's kill.

The Carnotaur continued it's advance towards the tyrannosaurids, roaring and snarling to let them know that it wasn't afraid. Even though it was clearly outnumbered, it's own hunger made it increasingly stubborn.

The Albertosaurs would not allow their meal to be taken from them by a single Carnotaur. If they had to, they would willingly kill it if necessary. They roared loudly at the intruder and made mock charges as they attempted to drive it off. But the Carnotaur didn't budge, nor did it even try to run away. Instead it just roared back at them, refusing to back down.

The first Albertosaurus stepped forward to confront the Carnotaurus, with the abelisaurid making the same movement, while the second Albertosaur stayed behind, ready to jump in when necessary.

The two predators circled each other slowly, snarling and growling with killer intent. From what could be seen, a vicious fight was about to take place. A territorial Albertosaurus pitted against a hungry Carnotaurus.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Well, here's Chapter 1 of my new story.**

** It looks like a showdown is about to begin. **

**Albertosaurus vs Carnotaurus. **

**I hope you like this story. I worked really hard to make it more understandable and interesting. So far I introduced only one of my dinosaurs, Sid the Ceratosaurus. But I'll definitely introduce the rest later on.**

**I want to give special thanks to DarkKnights for inspiring me with his own stories. I liked them so much that I just had to make this story.**

**If you want to learn more, check out his profile and read his stories:**

**A T-Rex's Origin**

**A T-rex's Life**

**A T-Rex's Rule**

**Anyway, check in next time for the second chapter. **

**Later folks.**


	2. The Big Hunt

**Chapter 2**

**The Big Hunt**

The Carnotaurus charged at the Albertosaurus, attempting to ram into her. But the more smarter tyrannosaurid narrowly avoided the charge, countering by swinging her tail at it's face, causing it to stumble a little. It regained it's balance just in time to steer clear of the Albertosaur's deadly jaws, narrowly avoiding an easy death. While Carnotaurus was a violent predator, Albertosaurus was clearly more aggressive, especially when it came to defending it's food from rivals.

Timing it's next move, the Carnotaur managed to bite onto the Albertosaur's neck. But since Carnotaurus had shorter jaws, it's bite was not as powerful as that of Albertosaurus, putting it at a disadvantage. Even though Albertosaurus had a stronger bite, it was weaker compared to T-Rex.

The Albertosaurus thrashed her neck around, forcing the Carnotaur to let go. Though the wounds were bloody, they weren't enough to weaken her. Catching her off guard, the Carnotaur took advantage by ramming into her with it's thick, reinforced skull, nearly knocking her over. Maintaining her balance, the Albertosaur retaliated by kicking the Carnotaur with her sharp clawed foot, slashing it on the side in the process. She then followed up by latching her jaws onto the Carnotaur's back, causing serious injury as her powerful teeth pierced into her opponent's skin, making the abelisaurid roar with pain before she violently tossed it to the ground.

Despite some difficulty, the Carnotaurus was able to stand back up. The Carnotaur was in no condition to fight anymore, as the wounds inflicted by the Albertosaur had hindered it's effort. If it stayed any longer, it would most likely meet a bloody death. Having no other choice, the wounded Carnotaur was forced to retreat, with the Albertosaur roaring in victory as it left.

Once the Carnotaur was gone, the Albertosaur went back to feasting with her partner. Her wounds would heal overtime, but she would retain the scars for the rest of her life. On this island, Tyrannosaurs were notable for competing with other carnivores, even those more bigger than themselves. And when it came to food and territory, they would not back down without a fight.

* * *

**Later on elsewhere...**

Out on the large open plains, a group of long necked dinosaurs were migrating across the land. These dinosaurs were known as sauropods, the largest and most well known herbivores around Isla Sorna. The herd consisted of sauropods like Camarasaurus, Diplodocus, Argentinosaurus, Apatosaurus, Amargasaurus, Saltasaurus and even Shunosaurus.

While they mostly lived in herds, some sauropods were so big that most predators would take caution when approaching them. Although these giants were mainly gentle and calm, they were no pushovers when threatened by enemies.

Along the way, they were even joined by other herds, like Hadrosaurs, Ouranosaurs, Iguanodon and even Camptosaurs, followed by Ankylosaurs and Stegosaurs of many kinds. However, one particular male Stegosaurus was rather different from other Stegosaurs, mainly due to his size, appearance and color.

He was 42 feet long, he had brown skin and red plates, his body was coated with armored scutes and spikes, much like Ankylosaurus, and last but not least, he had a powerful thagomizer with jagged spikes on the tip of his tail. This herbivore was known as Spikeplate, and he was the strongest Stegosaurus around. Throughout his life he has fought many carnivores, managing to fend off or even kill any enemies unlucky enough to underestimate him.

However, migration was also the perfect time for some of the big predators that lurked on the plains, which would become a nightmare for some of the vulnerable dinosaurs in the herd.

Before long, the carnivores started to gather from all sides, ready to strike.

Watching the herd was a predatory dinosaur known as Giganotosaurus, a large carnosaur. It was about as big as Tyrannosaurus, but it wasn't the largest predator on the island. Unlike it's cousin Carcharodontosaurus, Giganotosaurus was both a solo hunter and a pack hunter, specializing in hunting animals like sauropods. This one was accompanied by two more Giganotosaurs, along with a pack of four Mapusaurus, another closely related carnosaur. Giganotosaurs were known for commonly cooperating with Mapusaurs on Isla Sorna when it came to hunting prey. They had no qualms about sharing meals and were more than capable of living together.

Somewhere far off was another more deadly and violent predator. An enormous, 60 foot long Carcharodontosaurus, with a bad attitude to match. His name was Axel, and he was the most largest, savage and bloodthirsty carnosaur on the island. He had his eye on the herd for quite some time and was inching to get a meal.

On the other side of the migrating herd, a third carnivore was stalking them. He was a large, 73 foot long, 16 ton Saurophaganax, and he was known as Sigma. Compared to Axel, Sigma was more vicious and extremely deadly. While he would regularly bully other carnivores and steal their food, he was more than willing to hunt for his own food. And today, he was determined to get in a quick kill.

As soon as the time was right, the carnivores began to charge at the herd.

Axel kept his eye out for a potential target, making sure to strike when the time came, running alongside the herbivores.

Sigma however had other ideas as he ran near the herd, searching for a prime target. Setting his sights on an Ankylosaurus that was walking outside the herd, Sigma made a rush towards it, attempting to attack it. The Ankylosaurus spotted him coming and got ready to defend itself, waving it's clubbed tail back and forth in an aggressive manner.

The moment Sigma got close and attempted to bite it, he was met with a smack to the face from the herbivore's tail. But he merely shook his head, shrugging off the blow like it was nothing. While an Ankylosaur's tail club would mainly break the bones of a carnivore with one swing, Sigma appeared to be more durable than expected.

After dodging a second swing, Sigma went in for a close attack. He pushed at it's side, attempting to flip it over to get at it's soft underbelly. But the Ankylosaur pushed him back, proving to him that it was not an easy target.

Meanwhile, one of the Mapusaurs had managed to cut off the path of an adult Argentinosaurus. The sauropod reared up on it's hind legs, preparing to fend off the predator. But it soon found itself surrounded by the other Mapusaurs, along with the Giganotosaurs. The sauropod stomped the ground, grunting and roaring to try and intimidate it's enemies. But these carnivores were organized hunters, and they knew how to handle prey like this.

While the first Mapusaur had it's attention, a Giganotosaur made a lunge and bit at the sauropod from it's leg, making it yell with pain. How they operated was that one of them would provide the diversion while the rest of the pack provided the muscle. They each took turns at attacking the Argentinosaurus, despite the herbivore managing to lash out it's tail at them.

On the other hand, Axel has set his sights on a nearby Stegosaurus, and he immediately readies himself to bring it down. He charges in and begins harassing it, all the while steering clear of it's thagomizer. He tries to go for it's head, but the plated plant eater keeps him at bay with it's tail strikes. But Axel was no fool, he knew plenty about how deadly a Stegosaur can be with it's thagomizer, so he planned ahead by stomping on it's tail, restraining it. The Stegosaur howled with alarm as Axel attacked it, biting at it's neck.

Within the herd, Spikeplate was alerted by the noise and turned his head around to spot one of his fellow members being attacked. Grunting angrily, he changed direction and headed straight for the enemy.

Sigma in the meantime was still busy dueling with the Ankylosaurus that he had confronted. The herbivore was starting to get worn out, because no matter how hard it tried, Sigma refused to give up. Although it had managed to get in several good hits with it's club, Sigma was a formidable opponent. Sigma was a veteran when it came to brawling with Ankylosaurs, having killed several in the past. Taking a few steps back, Sigma charged forward and, with his brute strength, rammed the Ankylosaurus from the side, knocking it onto it's back. With it's belly now exposed, the Ankylosaurus was helpless as Sigma tore into it with his wicked jaws and claws, effectively killing it.

Back with Axel, the carnosaur was still trying to bring down the Stegosaur he was attacking. But however, he was soon disrupted when Spikeplate arrived and lashed out with his powerful thagomizer, hitting him in the face, forcing Axel away from his fellow herbivore. Axel now had bloody wounds on the left side of his face, which angered him as he turned to face Spikeplate, whom was ready for a fight. Furious over being denied an easy kill, Axel charged at Spikeplate, attempting to get him at the head, only for the stegosaur to lash out again, this time striking the carnosaur on the side. Remembering the tactic he used on the previous one, Axel then attempted to restrain Spikeplate by stomping on his tail. But Spikeplate was more clever than he thought as he moved his tail aside, narrowly avoiding the carnosaur's foot. Not realizing he was tricked, Axel was struck in the leg as Spikeplate stabbed him with his thagomizer, making him roar with excruciating pain. Realizing he had lost the battle, Axel retreated, limping away with failure. Spikeplate bellowed in victory, having once again defeated a carnivore. He then turned his attention to the other Stegosaurus, checking to see if it was alright before they decided to rejoin the herd.

In the midst of all this, another surprising carnivore soon got in on the festivities. It was none other than Sid the Ceratosaurus. While he mainly hunted with his brothers, he would also hunt on his own when he chose to, especially when on the plains. His brothers waited patiently on the sidelines, watching as he went along.

Back with the Giganotosaurs and Mapusaurs, the Argentinosaur they had ganged up on had collapsed due to exhaustion and loss of blood. Though many of the carnivores themselves were somewhat banged up from being hit by the sauropod's tail, they still had enough energy left. The only casualty they suffered was that the herbivore had managed to crush one of the Mapusaurs with it's powerful legs. But at long last, the plant eater succumbed to it's wounds and soon died, with the pack proceeding to feast on their hard earned prize.

Sid meanwhile was using his own unique solo hunting method. When stalking herds of dinosaurs, Sid would scope out the most vulnerable targets, preferably those that often stray from the group when panicked. As a 40 foot long predator, he had a taste for more bigger and better prey besides Stegosaurus and Camptosaurus. His chance had arisen when he laid eyes on an Iguanodon that had accidentally wandered outside of the herd. Heading directly for the Iguanodon, Sid began his attack pattern, which consisted of running alongside the fleeing herbivore. Once he was close enough, he sank his large jaws into one of the Iguanodon's arms, attempting to slow it down. But in reality, he was actually trying to disable the use of it's front limbs, which both possessed a sharp thumbspike that could seriously injure any unlucky carnivore. While most Ceratosaurs were opportunistic hunters, Sid was more smarter and cautious when taking on big, defensive herbivores, especially an Iguanodon.

The Iguanodon tried swinging it's free arm in an effort to attack Sid, but the crafty Ceratosaur moved his head away, avoiding a nasty blow. Timing his next move, Sid latched his jaws onto the Iguanodon's other arm. But the herbivore managed to shove Sid away with some effort, right before whacking him with it's powerful tail, making him stumble backwards a few inches. Regardless of it's injuries, the Iguanodon still had enough strength left in it's arms to swing them with plenty of brute force, despite missing a blow because of Sid's evasive maneuvers. Even though he wasn't the best, Sid was a capable and formidable fighter. Charging forward, Sid managed to avoid an oncoming blow from the Iguanodon's thumbspike before moving in and biting it on the leg, letting go soon afterwards, leaving a bloody wound. Systematically, Sid was using his powerful jaws to inflict heavy wounds on the plant eater, where he would periodically take bites out of his prey in order to weaken it. Every bite he took caused the Iguanodon to get more and more weaker.

Once he saw his chance, Sid made one last move by clamping his jaws upon the herbivore's neck, biting down hard. The Iguanodon tried one last time to free itself with a slash from it's thumbspikes. But it was too weak to even swing it's arms due to losing so much blood. After only a short minute, Sid relinquished his hold as the herbivore finally toppled to the ground, dying instantly.

Having finally acquired a better meal, Sid then called to his brothers to come join him, which they did. But just as they start eating, Sid suddenly catches sight of an injured Axel walking away from the plains. He snarled with anger, recognizing him as the same Carcharodontosaurus who murdered his parents years ago. He roared to him from afar, letting him know that he would have his revenge. Axel turned his head to look at Sid, easily remembering the Ceratosaur when he was a hatchling. However, he was in no mood for a fight due to his wounds and instead continued on. While Sid felt tempted to pursue him, he decided not to and went back to eating with his brothers.

Axel had walked off into the forest, trying to find a place to rest after failing to make a kill. He soon came upon a cave where a smaller male Carcharodontosaurus was currently feeding on a Parasaurolophus it had killed. Upon seeing Axel, the smaller carnosaur roared at him, trying to scare him off. But Axel let out a more aggressive roar, forcing the small male to run off, leaving his kill behind. He would have to wait a while for his wounds to heal, but at least he could now satisfy his hunger.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Down by a river, a 30 foot long, 3 ton predator was patiently waiting near the water, keeping an eye out for any potential fish that would happen to swim up close.

This dinosaur is called Baryonyx, another more smaller type of Spinosaurid. Like it's larger cousin Suchomimus, Baryonyx was mostly a fish eater. This dinosaur was most commonly found near lakes and rivers hunting for fish, relying on their jaws and claws to snag one out of the water. On rare occasions it would even share these habitats with Suchomimus, and to some extent it's largest cousin, Spinosaurus.

But aside from hunting fish close to the shore, Baryonyx also had another talent that most would not expect from such a creature. Much like modern day crocodiles and alligators, Baryonyx was capable of swimming, a feat that most other Spinosaurids could accomplish. This special talent not only allowed it to hunt fish more effectively, but it also served as a perfect way of eluding rival carnivores. Despite being land based creatures, Baryonyx and it's relatives were superb swimmers, moving through the water like crocodiles.

The Baryonyx that was standing at the river was a male, and he was currently trying to get in a good meal before going off in search of a mate. Once he saw a fish in range, the Spinosaurid snatched it straight out of the water and devoured it. But unfortunately, his suppertime was about to come to an end.

As he proceeded to grab another one, he stopped upon being startled by a loud, terrifying roar. He turned to see an enormous, predatory dinosaur rushing straight at him from the left. Having no choice, the Baryonyx was forced to jump in the river and swim far away, eluding the more bigger predator.

This wasn't just some random carnivore, but a carnivore that was known as the most fiercest and bloodthirsty of his kind.

This...was Dread. He was a massive, 70 foot long, 15 ton, black Spinosaurus with a large red sail that grew out of his back. He was the most feared and notorious Spinosaur around Isla Sorna. His immense size and appearance made him look like a living nightmare. His body was covered with scars and bruises, most of them coming from fights with other dinosaurs, especially the scar over his left eye. Compared to other Spinosaurids, he was the largest of them all. As one of the biggest predators, he was a dinosaur that could not be taken lightly. With his powerful clawed arms and large jaws, he had a taste for more than just fish like many of his species. While he could have easily killed the Baryonyx by swimming after him and catching him, he was in the mood for more bigger and more suitable prey, feeling that his smaller cousin would not be enough to feed his growing appetite.

Jumping into the water, Dread went swimming off, knowing that the river he was in would lead him straight down to the lake, where he would most likely find some herbivores. Though he was unaware that he would encounter some major competition.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Well everybody, here's the second chapter.**

**I hope you like it. I worked really hard on this.**

**By the way, Spikeplate the Stegosaurus and Dread the Spinosaurus are both owned by DarkKnights. He's allowing me to use his OCs for my story.**

**And plus, I introduced more of my characters. Sigma and Axel are both my characters, along with Sid, who I introduced in Chapter 1.**

**Anyway, tune in next time.**

**Later folks.**


	3. Clash of the Carnivores

**Chapter 3**

**Clash of the Carnivores**

Out in the middle of the ocean around the island, a shark was swimming around in search of a meal. In most parts of the world, sharks were regarded as being one of the main predators of the ocean.

But around the waters of Isla Sorna, the sharks were not the apex hunters. As in these waters, there were bigger and more deadlier predators that lurked about, even more bigger than any modern day shark. Right out of the deep, a massive reptilian creature came swimming up and snatched the shark in it's powerful jaws. This was Tylosaurus, a large, 49 foot Mosasaur, one of the top predators of it's time. But despite the namesake, Mosasaurs were not dinosaurs of any kind. Instead, Tylosaurus and it's many relatives were a different type of prehistoric reptile, being more closely related to modern lizards and snakes.

Mosasaurs were the most common of aquatic reptiles around Isla Sorna. But aside from this, they were not without competition. Notable rivals included the large, monstrous Pliosaurs and the long necked Plesiosaurs.

Another Tylosaurus was also out in search of a suitable meal. Coming upon a shark nearby, the Tylosaurus moved in to try and snag it. But it was soon intercepted by a much bigger predator, which clamped it's jaws onto the Mosasaur, killing it without effort. But this killer was no mere aquatic reptile, but in a fact a giant croc. This was Sarcosuchus, a large, prehistoric crocodile from the Cretaceous. However, this was one was more enormous and fierce than other crocs, being at about 60 feet long.

His name was Clamp Jaw. As a Sarcosuchus of such immense proportions, this meat eater was known for killing more than just dinosaurs. Clamp Jaw had a wide reputation for venturing out in deeper waters, attacking and killing aquatic reptiles, mainly Mosasaurs. In fact, he was even called "The Mosasaur Killer" by some of the InGen scientists that created him years ago. On some occasions, Clamp Jaw will fearlessly take on and kill Pliosaurs, and even larger Mosasaurs for a challenge.

With his natural crocodilian instincts and sheer size, Clamp Jaw is truly a deadly killer.

* * *

**Sometime later...**

The pair of Rugops had made their nest in the conifers of a forest near the wetland. The female was keeping watch over her clutch of six eggs while the male had went out pack hunting with a few other Rugops and some Carnotaurs. However, to ensure the safety of the unhatched offspring, two Carnotaurs stayed behind, acting as bodyguards. Most Abelisaurids on Isla Sorna were capable of co-existing among each other, mostly when hunting.

These two particular Carnotaurs were different from most others. One of them was was light-green, with grey stripes & sharp ridges running from his spines. He was 3 meters tall and 8.5 meters long. But the second was much larger and brutish, with medium-orange color and silver stripes from his back & front jaw. The horns on his head were more longer and sharper than the other one's, much like those of a Triceratops. He also had he had sharp ridges running down from his spines, along with many scutes, large & small embedded on his back. He was over 4.5 meters tall and 12 meters long.

They were known as Dragbull and Bronx, and they were brothers who always worked together. Having become thirsty, the female Rugops leaves the nest to go find some water to drink nearby while the Carnotaurs keep watch for any intruders.

But they had no idea that they were about to have some unwanted guests. A small pack of three odd-looking theropods called Oviraptors were sneaking towards the nest without being spotted. Oviraptors are most known on this island for raiding the nests of other dinosaurs and stealing their eggs. As such, other dinosaurs would have to be on high alert if these thieving creatures were to venture near nests.

The Oviraptors continued their advance, hoping not to draw attention from the Carnotaurs. While they had no teeth, an Oviraptor can use it's powerful beak to break open the egg shells to get at the yolk. The first Oviraptor managed to grab an egg in it's hands, but as it tried to leave, it accidentally stepped on a small twig, which caught the attention of the Carnotaur brothers. Turning around to face the intruders, Dragbull and Bronx let out ferocious roars, scaring the Oviraptor into dropping the egg. Not wanting to risk being killed, the Oviraptors went scurrying away, with Dragbull attempting to go after them, only to be stopped by Bronx.

Seconds after the intruders left, the Rugops mother returned from drinking down at the river. Then later, her mate had also returned after being gone for three hours on a hunt with the pack. He had even managed to bring back some food for his mate to hold her over while she rests near the eggs.

Dragbull and Bronx had decided on going off to find food, as they had not eaten since yesterday.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Dread was still swimming down the river, making his way toward the lake. He could already smell the scent of herbivores from the distance, meaning that he was getting closer by the minute. Much like some crocodilians, Dread was a pro when stalking prey in the water, relying on ambush and brute force to bring down his victims. This meant that even dinosaurs like the hadrosaurs were not safe in the water when Dread was around, as he could hunt them on both land and in water.

His chance to hunt had came when he reach his destination, where he spotted a whole herd of plant eaters, most of them being hadrosaurs and even some Camptosaurs, Tenontosaurs and Dryosaurs, along with the omnivores Gallimimus, whom acted as the lookout for danger. Many of them were drinking near the water while the rest were socializing among each other.

But unknown to Dread, he wasn't the only big meat eater who was after them.

Watching from within the shadows of the nearby forest was another predator, whom was biding his time as he quietly waited, opting for the moment to strike, watching with hunger.

As Dread drifted closer to the shore, he sank down underneath the water like a crocodile, preparing to take his prey by surprise. His victim of choice was a Parasaurolophus, whom was casually drinking from the lake, currently oblivious to the approaching danger.

The moment he was close enough, Dread lunged his head out of the water, his jaws open and ready to snatch the Hadrosaurid, only to miss as the herbivore eluded his grasp and went running off, alerting all the other herbivores around. But Dread was not about to give up that easily as he rose out of the lake and onto the land, roaring savagely as he went charging at the plant eaters.

At the same time, the second predator came rushing out of the forest. This theropod was a large, 50 foot long, male Allosaurus with a large appetite. His name was Bruiser, and he was on the hunt for a good meal. While not as big and intimidating as the 70 foot long Dread, Bruiser was just as cunning and experienced in hunting, mainly due to the natural body strength of many Allosaurs. But at his size, his natural body strength goes far beyond that of other Allosaurs.

Dread meanwhile continued to charge through the land of panicking herbivores, with his sights still set on the Parasaur. Despite being temporarily slowed down by the Dryosaurs and the Gallimimus that were running about in random directions, Dread was set on getting a meal, and he would not allow anything to stop him.

Bruiser was in pursuit of a Corythosaurus. But little did the plant eater realize that this chase was not going to end in it's favor. While this Corythosaur was fast, Bruiser was faster, using his powerful, muscular legs to keep up with his prey. Even though it looked as if his size would tire him out, Bruiser was not a predator to be underestimated. Upon catching up with his target, Bruiser opened his jaws wide and plunged down on the Corythosaur like an ax, the shock wave of the blow causing the herbivore to lose it's footing and fall to the ground, unable to get up. Bruiser then finished it off with a bite to the throat.

Dread himself had managed to catch up with the Parasaur he was chasing. Using his wicked claws, he slashed it on the side, leaving horrible wounds as the herbivore screamed with pain, followed by Dread knocking it over and then using his powerful foot to pin it down while he delivered a slash to it's neck, which killed it. He then proceeded to feast. As a predator of such massive size, Dread needed to get as much meat as he possibly could, and the Hadrosaur he had caught was only a mere appetizer. Dread was still hungry, and he was in need of another meal. The herbivores that previously occupied the area had all escaped, but that didn't discourage him as he smelled the scent of another kill nearby.

Bruiser took the time to bask in his success as he fed on his freshly made kill. He had to get his strength up, as this year was a special occasion for him, the year he finds a mate. But he was about to have a rather disturbing encounter.

This was made clear by Dread, who approached him with the intention of stealing his food. The colossal Spinosaur roared loudly with ferocity, attempting to use his intimidating appearance and size to scare Bruiser away. But Bruiser roared back aggressively, showing no fear towards the larger predator. Bruiser was no coward, and he would willingly stand up against the likes of dangerous rivals more bigger than himself.

Like Sigma, Dread was also known for being a bully, driving other predators away from their kills so that he could have them for himself, even killing them if they tried to fight back. Although he was clearly dwarfed by the Spinosaurus in size, Bruiser was not weak.

Dread charged at Bruiser, swinging his large arms as he attempted to slash him. But Bruiser was able to evade his attacks and smacked him with his tail. Being bigger, Dread was able to recover from the blow in a quick second, but he was just getting started. He retaliated by ramming Bruiser with brute strength, knocking him off his feet and across the ground. The Allosaur stood right back up as Dread was closing in to finish him off. Right when Dread tried to slash him again, Bruiser caught one of his arms in his jaws, making the Spinosaur roar with pain. While Dread was a brutal fighter, Bruiser was more clever and tougher. With shocking strength, Bruiser yanked on his arm, bringing Dread down with a thud. He then attempted to go for his throat, only to be kicked away by the Spinosaur. Standing back up, Dread rushed in and, upon catching him off guard, clamped his jaws onto Bruiser's neck, using his arms to grapple him as he attempted to break it.

But Bruiser was not about to go down so soon. Using his own strength, Bruiser rotated his body, moving Dread along with him in his effort to break free. Despite trying to hold on, Dread was having a hard time maintaining his grip on the struggling Allosaur. Finally with some major effort, Bruiser wrenched his head up and swung it, forcing Dread off of him and sending him stumbling slightly.

Seeing that he was vulnerable, Bruiser charged up and leaped onto him, sinking his jaws into Dread's neck while using his claws to hold onto him. Dread shook violently as he tried to get him off, but the Allosaur kept a tight grip on him, as he was determined to defend what was his. After holding on for only three more minutes, Bruiser was finally thrown off when Dread used his large arms to dislodge him.

Dread now had wounds on his neck, his left shoulder and his side. It was clear to him that he was not going to drive Bruiser away anytime soon, even though he was twice as big and much more stronger. Roaring with extreme anger over being outclassed by a smaller opponent, Dread went stomping away, deciding to find food elsewhere.

Bruiser let out a roar of victory as he watched the humiliated Spinosaurus leave. After that, he went wandering back over to his kill, scaring away a pack of Compsognathus that were scavenging off it. In contrast to the common Allosaurs, Bruiser was more than capable of defending himself against those who would regularly confront him. Dread was just the first of many more bigger enemies that Bruiser would meet later on, each more deadlier than the last.

* * *

**Later at night...**

Sid's brothers were out walking along the coasts of a beach, searching for some fresh carrion. However, Sid himself was not with them. Although while they normally traveled together with their older brother, sometimes they would willingly go off on their own, whether if they were hunting or exploring. But in this case, their hunger had brought them to the beach to scavenge.

As they went along, they ignored some of the female sea turtles that had came ashore to lay their eggs. But the next thing they saw was rather surprising. Up ahead was the carcass of an adult Tylosaurus that had died earlier after being accidentally washed ashore by some of the large waves of the ocean. One of it's back flippers was horribly damaged, due to an attack from a Pliosaur. Now, it was nothing more than a free meal for hungry meat eaters.

Moving forward, the two Ceratosaurs proceeded to feast, using their sharp teeth to tear into the Mosasaur's flesh. As they ate, they would periodically look around the area to check for enemies before they resumed eating. So far, everything was safe for the time being.

Up until now.

Hearing the sound of growling nearby, the brothers looked up to spot a bigger, more dangerous predator approaching. This predator was none other than Torvosaurus, an aggressive 37 foot carnivore, it's name meaning "Savage Lizard". A Late Jurassic predator, Torvosaurus is a member of a distinct family of carnivores known as Megalosaurs. True to it's name, this carnivore kills without mercy.

The Ceratosaurs had never seen a predator like this before, but they could tell it was in no mood for sharing. They tried roaring at it in a desperate attempt to defend their meal, but their efforts were in vain. They knew that they could not take on the Torvosaurus in a fight, as they lacked the combat experience and the size advantage of their brother Sid.

The Torvosaurus was not a carnivore to be toyed with. And it appeared as though it was about to kill the smaller carnivores, whether if they ran away or not. Roaring ferociously, the Megalosaurid began to move in for a deadly strike. Without another thought, the two siblings maneuvered around the larger predator and went running away.

But they were far from safe as the merciless Torvosaurus chased after them with killer intent. It appeared that it was hungry not just for carrion, but also live prey. Even though the Ceratosaurs were faster and more agile, their pursuer refused to give up and kept it's pace. They let out roars of distress as they called out for help, hoping their brother would hear them from afar.

Unfortunately, they were running directly into the path of another hungry carnivore, a Saurophaganax. This was not Sigma, but in fact a smaller, normal sized male that was searching for food. And at this rate, Ceratosaurus was on the menu for tonight.

The Ceratosaurs founds themselves trapped. They were stuck between two hungry carnivores who both wanted to prey upon them, and there was no way they could escape. Both predators slowly approached the helpless siblings from opposite directions, ready to kill and devour them.

But then a loud and furious roar was heard, followed by the appearance of an angry Sid, who had come to save his brothers after hearing their calls for help. He stood in front of them, shielding them from the opposing predators.

The two predators continued to close in, but Sid stood his ground, refusing to allow any other carnivore to kill his family. He could not afford to lose his brothers the same way he lost his mother when she defended him against Axel. If he had to, he would put his life on the line to protect them.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Chapter 3 is up and running.**

**I hope you like it.**

**So far, I've introduced my OCs Clamp Jaw the Sarcosuchus and Bruiser the Allosaurus, and DarkKnights OCs the Carnotaur brothers, Dragbull and Bronx.**

**I know Dragbull and Bronx's introduction was short, but they'll have a bigger role in this story later on. It appears that Sid is now gonna have to fight against a Torvosaurus and Saurophaganax in a 3 way fight to save his brothers. It's risky, but he has to do it. Also, Bruiser managed to fend off Dread when he tried to steal his food. But Dread won't be gone for long.**

**Keep your eyes open for more dinosaurs later on. Plus, I intend to make some stories that explore the histories of my two dinosaurs, Sid and Bruiser, explaining about how they grew up to become who they are now.**

**Until next time, later folks.**


	4. Enter! The Chaos Effect Part 1

**Chapter 4**

**Enter! The Chaos Effect**

**Part 1**

Sid snarled at the two enemy carnivores, warning them to stay away from his brothers. The Saurophaganax merely roared with ferocity, indicating that he would not take no for an answer. The Torvosaurus on the other hand was more than eager to kill them all.

The Saurophaganax made the first strike by running at Sid in an effort to get him out of the way. But the Ceratosaurus rammed his skull against his jaw, knocking him back. Recovering from the blow, he attempted to charge again, with his jaws open and ready to bite. Sid swerved to the side and shoved him aggressively, pushing him with enough force to knock him over. He then turned his attention to the Torvosaurus who was attempting to attack his brothers.

Right as the Megalosaurid was about to nab one of them, Sid managed to intercept him with a powerful headbutt, ramming him to the sandy ground. But he didn't have time to check on his siblings as the recovered Saurophaganax came in and grabbed him by the neck with his deadly jaws, making Sid roar with pain. The Torvosaurus stood back up and once again tried to go for the two vulnerable Ceratosaurs. With all his might, Sid was able to maneuver his body and swing his neck, sending the Saurophaganax stumbling into the Torvosaur's path, causing them to slam into each other. The two predators snarled at one another, using intimidation to gain the upper hand. Although the Saurophaganax was superior in terms of size, the Torvosaurus was more fierce and aggressive.

As they started to fight, Sid used this opportunity to try getting his brothers to safety. They rushed off into the conifers of the forest to escape from the rival predators. The Saurophaganax and Torvosaurus continued to duke it out, exchanging bites, scratches and headbutts with each other. But it appeared that the latter predator was losing due to his opponent's greater strength and ferocity. The fight soon culminated in the Torvosaurus trying one last attack by attempting to bite the Saurophaganax on the throat. But the larger predator prevented said attack by countering with a headbutt to the jaw, knocking him down.

Weakened, injured and defeated, the Torvosaurus stumbles back to his feet and wanders off as the Saurophaganax taunts him with roars and snarls. After catching the scent of the Tylosaurus carcass up ahead, the victorious carnivore headed in the direction of the carcass to obtain a free meal.

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

Out in the middle of a grassland, a small gathering of four Camptosaurs were grazing on the moist vegetation during the night of a full moon. While usually being rarely seen, Camptosaurus are common around the island, as they are often seen gathering in herds with other herbivores such as Stegosaurs, Hadrosaurs and even Iguanodon, and sometimes even Ceratopsians.

They were also one of the many common food sources for most of the native carnivores, even those that dwell during the night. From time to time, they were notably preyed upon by predators like Allosaurus, Ceratosaurus, Abelisaurs and on occasion, Tyrannosaurs and Carnosaurs.

However, when confronted with danger, Camptosaurus would rely on the use of their strong back legs to run from predators. But they even rely on the protection of dinosaurs like Stegosaurus or even Sauropods to fend off their enemies.

On the prowl, a ravenous carnivore was quietly stalking the herbivores, waiting for the opportunity to strike. However, this predator was rather odd in terms of appearance. It had bright green skin with a white belly and lower jaw, large, muscular arms with three razor sharped clawed fingers, much like a Spinosaurus, big, muscular legs, a thick, powerful tail and a body like T-Rex, a mouth full of powerful sharp teeth, the retractable toe claws and the high intellect of a raptor, and a large head which resembles a cross between a T-Rex and Allosaurus head, including the Allosaur horns in front of the eyes.

Standing at about 71 meters long and weighing 17 tons, was Dagger. This hybrid dinosaur was the unmistakable result of a dangerous experiment known as Chaos Effect. Said experiment resulted in the creation of mutated, monstrous, and extremely bloodthirsty dinosaurs, all of which were loose around the island.

A man named Dr. Milo Monsen, the very scientist who created him had envisioned the idea of producing what he believed would be the perfect dinosaur, utilizing the DNA of various dinosaurs, including one particular dinosaur of the modern day. He was dubbed as "Yoshisaurus" by Monsen because of his skin color.

Dagger was one of the strongest dinosaurs on the island, having fought off deadly rivals like Sigma and Dread more times than one. While not as vicious as Dread, Sigma or even Axel, Dagger was still a formidable carnivore. While he mostly hunted in the daytime, he was more adapted to hunting at night, relying on ambush tactics to catch his targets. Strategically, he quietly approaches from a distance to avoid giving himself away, and when the time was right, he would attack his prey with perfect accuracy. Even though he preferred hunting bigger prey like the hadrosaur Lambeosaurus or the sauropods Argentinosaurus and Mamenchisaurus, he would hunt lighter and faster prey like Camptosaurus for a challenge.

The herbivores remained unaware of the approaching predator, continuing to graze on the plants. At that moment, Dagger was ready to make his move. Producing a loud and frightening roar, Dagger sent the Camptosaurs on the run, right before proceeding to go after them. Despite being big and heavy, Dagger was a surprisingly fast runner for a predator of his size. As an example of his raptor intelligence, Dagger's attack pattern for hunting agile prey mostly consisted of scaring the prey into running off, followed by chasing them down and continuing on until he either catches up with them, tires them out, or when hunting herds, going for the first one that falls behind.

The fleeing Camptosaurs kept up their pace, trying with all their might to evade the giant predator, going so far as to try and confuse him by splitting up. But Dagger was a smart hunter, and he was not fooled by the diversion.

He focused his attention on the single Camptosaurus that was still in his path and continued to pursue it. But right as Dagger closes in, he accidentally trips and falls to the ground with a thud. As the Camptosaurus went out of reach, Dagger stood back up to his feet, snarling with frustration over his failure to get a meal. He has not made a decent kill since last week, and has been forced to scavenge for two days.

With the grasslands completely deserted, Dagger went walking away from the area to search for food in another location.

On the other hand, they're was another more ravenous carnivore lurking about at night.

Deep within the darkness of the jungle, a lone carnosaur was feasting on the carcass of a recently killed Argentinosaurus. This was no ordinary carnosaur, nor it was even common. Unlike others, this carnosaur was a monster, a murderous and cold hearted killer. His name was Demon, and he was a giant, dark red Giganotosaurus with black stripes and blood red eyes, standing at about 74 feet long and weighing over 19 tons. He was the biggest carnosaur around, even bigger than the 60 foot Axel. This mutated meat eater was by far one of the most violent killers ever seen. He was more brutal than Dread, more deadly than Sigma, and even more bloodthirsty and cruel than Axel. Aside from Sigma, Demon is Dagger's main nemesis, having clashed with him multiple times in the past for food and territory, further characterized by the scars on his snout, neck and lower jaw, as well as the wicked scratch marks on his belly, all of which were caused by Dagger in their previous fights. Even Dread has crossed paths with and battled him to a complete standstill more than once.

As a powerful predator, Demon was a force to be reckoned with. Merciless to a fault, he would eliminate anything in that got in his way.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Chapter 4 is up.**

**I know there wasn't a lot of fighting or anything major in this chapter. But this is just Part 1 everybody.**

**The next chapter will include more dinosaurs who are the result of Chaos Effect. And plus I'll still introduce more of DarkKnights's dinosaurs, along with more of my own.**

**And plus, before anyone faults me for this, I'm well aware that there's no such thing as a real Yoshisaurus. I made it up. If you wanna know more about Dagger, check my profile, I'm serious. I'm not kidding. **

**And I don't wanna see any reviews with rude insults saying that I'm stupid or idiotic for adding a dinosaur that doesn't exist or isn't even in the Jurassic Park series.**

**I mean it, no insults, I hate those. Anyone who goes too far will be blocked.**

**Anyway, later.**


End file.
